


A Miraculous Truth Bullet

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: For many generations, the Kirigiri family guarded and wielded the Miraculouses - powerful jewelry that, with the help of a kwami, can make people transform into superheros to protect Japan.Although rare, there are times where the Miraculouses must be handed out to non-Kirigiri wielders. That seems to be a difficult decision that Jin Kirigiri, the current guardian, must make when the oldest Miraculous mysteriously goes missing.





	1. Call for Help - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN.
> 
> So, some of you might remember my old ML AU fanfic that was komahina-centric. I've deleted it and decided to start completely fresh. Honestly, I'm more proud of this one fhdj
> 
> I will warn that the beginning of this is an exposition dump with a lot of dialogue, which is why it is so word-heavy. With a premise like Miraculous Ladybug, though, there is so much creativity!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this improved version of a ML AU featuring the DR characters!

After his final session of daily meetings with the rest of the school staff, Jin Kirigiri shook hands with them, gathering his papers and doing idle chatter before everyone parted ways. Jin himself began to walk through the halls towards his office. Students passing by greeted him with a, “Good afternoon, Headmaster Kirigiri!” In return, he would say good afternoon and wish them a wonderful weekend. It warmed his heart to see and hear how all of these people valued his presence.

Upon entering his office, he took a seat at his desk and waited a few breathless minutes as he placed down his paper. Then, he retrieved a secret key that he kept hidden in a drawer. Using it to unlock a closet at the far end of the room, he opened the doors to reveal a black octagon-shaped box with a hinge-attached lid. He brought the box to his desk, entered the code for the combination lock, and opened the lid.

Precious and powerful jewelry, known as Miraculouses, laid in the box in sixteen organized sections. Jin began to list them off: A necklace with a green crystal, a black-and-white checkerboard-pattern bracelet, a pink treble-clef barrette... nothing too alarming so far. However, when he came upon an empty section of the box, his heart nearly stopped. Without hesitation, Jin reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. After hearing confirmation of the receiver accepting the call, he gave a heavy sigh before saying, “Come to my office; it’s urgent. You should also bring her as well.”

Jin then aimlessly walked around his office, waiting patiently for two certain people to arrive. With the lights ever so dim, he passed by the large window and gazed out towards the front of the school yard. Students were making their leave or staying behind when the final bell rang, all of them scattering about. It was mid-April, with the trees lush green and the sunlight inviting. Five minutes crawled by, and the office door opened as Jin had his back turned to it.

“Kirigiri-san? Is something wrong?” A female voice questioned. Turning around, he revealed who just entered his office: Chisa Yukizome, the new teacher of Class 77-B, and his daughter - Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective of Class 78. He gestured for the two ladies to have a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table. They sat next to each other, while he sat across from them.

“What is your reason for asking us to come here, oto-san?” Kyouko asked, her hands clasped neatly in her lap.

Sitting up straight, Jin directed his attention to his daughter first. “Kirigiri-chan,” he started, pausing to take a deep breath, “you’re aware that you are to become the next Guardian of the Miraculous. For generations, only members of the Kirigiri family may wield and look over the Miraculouses.” He then directed his attention to Chisa. “Yukizome-san, you are the only one outside of the Kirigiri family that I trust with our secret and history,” he stated.

Straightening her back as he spoke to her, Chisa nodded in understanding. “Of course! An ancestor of yours, long ago, created the Miraculouses so that kwamis can be seen by humans and use their powers,” she said, “I find it to be extremely fascinating.” Soon, though, she lowered her head. “But we didn’t come here just to have a nice chat, did we?”

Shaking his head, Jin frowned. “I’m afraid not; in fact, I have terrible news regarding the Miraculouses,” he mentioned. Chisa and Kyouko exchanged concerned glances as worry filled their eyes. Anything happening to the Miraculouses is often a cause of concern, whether the event is fine or otherwise. Giving himself a few moments to collect his thoughts, Jin delivered the news as calmly as he can, “One of the Miraculouses was stolen.”

Chisa covered her mouth, while Kyouko’s eyes only widened in fear. “Which one?” Chisa whispered, her voice slightly wavering.

“The cosplayer Miraculous,” Jin answered.

Kyouko was about to say something, but stopped herself as she realized she would be screaming, so she gave herself a moment before speaking. “Oto-san, that is the oldest Miraculous we have… the one so important to our family history-” She was cut off by her father raising a hand up, telling her to quiet down.

“I understand how terrified both of you must be. I am… scared as well,” Jin said, “but until we can figure out who broke into my office, discovered the key, and figured out the box’s combination... we can’t track down Shirogane-san.”

A sudden mood of bitter sadness lingered in the room.

“I hope Shirogane-san is okay,” Chisa said with an obvious frown on her face.

“Do you at least have an idea on who the suspect could be?” Kyouko asked. Jin did a solemn nod.

“Although it is a rather unfair deduction, I have a feeling Enoshima-san from your class may have something to do with it. Because…” He can’t bring himself to complete his sentence.

“... Because of her family name sharing history with ours,” Kyouko finished for him.

Giving a confused expression, Chisa tilted her head to the side at the statement. “Ah, yeah, I didn’t tell you about the Enoshima family,” Jin stated, clasping his hands together before continuing on. “Ancestors of the Enoshima family discovered the kwamis around the same time as our ancestors. There was an unofficial race on who would be able to make their magical items first. Of course, our ancestors were the first ones to finish their Miraculouses. Ever since then, future generations of the Enoshima family continue to pass on and hold onto the grudge of losing a race that was never mutually established.”

Chisa nodded slowly and silently; she now sees how dangerous this situation is. For thousands of years, it must have been the goal of the Enoshima family to steal a Miraculous… something they envied and longed for. “Do you know what you are going to do?” She asked, hands over her heart and leaning forward slightly.

Closing his eyes, Jin stood up from his chair. “I didn’t want to have to do this,” he said, walking over to his desk with the Miraculous box still open, “but we are going to have to hand out the Miraculouses outside of the family.”

Kyouko immediately stood up, clearly about to protest her father’s decision. “Oto-san! You can’t!” She exclaimed, her voice raised slightly. Chisa tried to calm her down, but she pressed on. “You know how dangerous it will be to hand out Miraculouses to non-Kirigiri wielders-” Again, Jin raised his hand to quiet her down.

“Kirigiri-chan,” he began, “Which would you prefer? Contacting our family members not within the immediate area and having to wait for them to come here, or handing out Miraculouses to people already available?”

Lowering her head, Kyouko muttered her answer in a defeated tone, “Handing them out to those already here. I just don’t want a repeat of what ended up happening when ojii-san did it.” Understanding her concern, Jin gave a sympathetic nod. Chisa leaned forward more in her seat, thinking deeply; she wanted to ask what happened, but considering the current atmosphere of the room, she decided against asking such a question.

A few moments of silence developed between the three of them, then Jin heaved a sigh. “Kirigiri-chan… Yukizome-san,” he stated to gather their attention. He motioned for both of them to come over to the Miraculous box.

With no hint of hesitation, Kyouko walked over; however, Chisa stayed put in her seat. Jin gave her a reassuring smile, and her muscles relaxed somewhat. Doing a soft smile in return, she stood up and walked over to the box, albeit slowly. Once Chisa saw the Miraculouses, her eyes lit up. “Oh, they’re all lovely! I assume this blank section here is where the cosplayer Miraculous would be,” she remarked, subtly pointing to a section marked with a small photograph of a dark blue ring.

“Correct,” Jin nodded, moving over to the side so that both ladies can stand in front of the box. “Both of you must pick two Miraculouses - four in total,” Jin explained. Kyouko shot her head up, but he pointed a finger at her and narrowed his eyes. “Not another argument out of you, young lady,” he barked, “This is a stressful enough situation as it is. We need all the help we can get.”

She fell silent after that, quietly making her decisions. They were fairly quick ones as well; she chose the black-and-white checkerboard-pattern bracelet, and a pair of earrings resembling the night sky with shades of purple and white dots. Taking a little longer, Chisa made her decisions: the pink treble-clef barrette, and a shiny black ring. Walking over to the closet once more, Jin retrieved four smaller boxes identical to the large one, and placed them on his desk. Both ladies reached out for two boxes and put their chosen Miraculouses inside them.

Jin nodded approvingly. “Now I trust both of you to be responsible with your choices on who will wield these Miraculouses. Good luck,” he concluded as he sat down at his desk and gestured gently towards the door. Both of them nodding in acknowledgement, Kyouko and Chisa cradled their boxes as they walked out of his office.

* * *

As a safety precaution, Kyouko decided to give her chosen Miraculouses to two of her classmates. An obvious choice would be Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster of Class 78. From what she noticed, he often tries to be nice and tries to resolve conflict whenever possible, as well as wanting to be friends with everyone. There are a few problems, though - she doesn't know if he stays behind at school, and she doesn't know where he lives. She'll have to put that decision on hold for now; on the other hand, her second choice is another classmate that does hang close to the school a little while longer: Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer. She's not the brightest bulb of the bunch, but her heart is relatively in the right place.

Kyouko lingered around the benches close to the entrance of the school. With the weather rather pleasant at this time of year, many students often grab a snack and take a seat to relax. On a Friday like this, it is a bit quieter but still quite packed. And, as one would expect, there was a bench occupied by two people. From a distance, Kyouko can't quite figure out who they are, so she walked slowly and carefully to not make it obvious she is watching them.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a familiar head of brown hair, tanned skin, and a red jacket. Yes, that is definitely Aoi. The boy sitting next to her is similar in appearance, except he looks a bit younger with a blue jacket. Kyouko assumed he is Aoi's younger brother. Both of them were treating themselves to some dessert crepes after a long and difficult week of schoolwork. Thinking of how to sneak a Miraculous to her, Kyouko noticed a backpack leaning against the back leg of the bench. She recognized that backpack; it was the one that Aoi brought with her to school. Kneeling into a crouch, Kyouko walked slowly towards the backpack. Indeed, she had to act fast, or she would risk being caught.

A sudden idea then came to her.

Kyouko unzipped the backpack, and quickly yet carefully placed in both boxes. After doing so and zipping up Aoi’s backpack, she stood up and trotted away while dusting off her skirt. Mission accomplished.

Back in the school, Chisa was wandering the halls. To stay safe as well, the teacher decided to give the Miraculouses to students of her class. One person she had in mind was Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Although she is rather quiet and her eyes are often glued to her portable gaming device, Chiaki is genuinely a friendly girl. She also isn’t afraid to pull harmless pranks once in awhile, Chisa noticed.

Chisa passed by one of the many girls’ bathrooms in the hallways. Outside the door is a pink kitty backpack, and Chisa froze in her tracks. She recognized that bag… It was Chiaki’s! Taking the opportunity, she placed one of the Miraculouses inside of the bag and shuffled away before a lingering person would notice. When the coast is clear, Chisa eyed the second Miraculous box while thinking. Who should the next person be?

In all honesty… she isn’t quite sure. While the rest of her students aren’t necessarily bad people, per say, they are a bit hesitant to help each other out when needed. Tilting her head to the side, her walk slowed down to a crawl, and then to a complete stop. She’s stuck on who to pick next, and that isn’t a good sign-

Her head quickly shot up when she thought of a certain name: Nagito. While his peers do not think well of him, this boy doesn’t let their opinions faze him as he always seems to act kind towards others and do the right thing.

During the past couple days, she overheard her students talk about Nagito, and sometimes they mentioned that the white-haired boy hangs out by himself at the fountain. Chisa made the fastest route to the school yard with the fountain. Sure enough, there was Nagito, sitting on a fountain edge while reading a book on his own. There was no one else in this particular school yard, which was a bit reassuring. Sadly, there is no sign of a backpack of any kind near Nagito. Hmm… she sneaked closer, placing the Miraculous box near him-

“Sensei?”

Letting out a yelp, Chisa jumped and accidentally launched the box into the air, with it then landing on the floor. The box flew open and a ball of light floated up from it. Once the light dissipated, there was a fairy-like creature - a kwami - floating in front of Nagito and Chisa. Before the boy can say anything, his teacher actually ran away, clearly embarrassed by her slip-up.

Averting his attention, Nagito squinted his eyes at the confused and slightly frightened kwami. This kwami appeared to be male with short black hair and a small ahoge; he also has pale green eyes and black clothing, with his shirt having gray stripes. His wings are a frost blue color, resembling the wings of a Summer Azure butterfly. “Who and what are you?” Nagito finally asked after a couple minutes.

* * *

Sighing, Jin gathered up his papers after making sure that the remaining Miraculouses are secured. He locked his office door after leaving said room, and began to make his departure from the school. A kwami of his own was floating by his head, and this one - named Kiibou - looked a lot like a robot with transparent green wings. “Master Ki… do you think it was a good idea in the first place to send out the Miraculouses?” Kiibou piped up, getting tired of floating and sitting down on Jin’s shoulder.

“I had to, Kiibou-san-” Jin began, but he was interrupted by something.

The sound of pounding footsteps can be heard around the corner, and Kiibou goes to hide in his owner’s jacket pocket. Jin tapped his pocket, as a sign for him to come out, when Chisa is the one to turn the corner. There is fear in her eyes, so she must have seen something serious. “What happened?” Jin questioned. Chisa took a few deep breaths before speaking.

“I… I messed up on giving out a Miraculous-”

“You what?”

“I was gonna sneak one to Komaeda-san since he was alone but he startled me and I accidentally dropped the box! So I made the kwami leave the Miraculous and reveal themselves! I messed up badly!”

Chisa was going on a rant and was on the verge of crying, but Jin placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come with me,” he ordered, grabbing Chisa by the sleeve and dragging her to a secluded area of the school; it was then that she noticed the white crystal necklace around his neck. After finding a good area, Jin handed the stack of papers to Chisa, and he stood back. “Kiibou-san...” he started, "Transform me.” As soon as he uttered those words, another person encountered them, just in time to see Jin transforming.

“Oto-san!?” The person yelled, revealing themselves to be Kyouko.


	2. Call for Help - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!!!! It is here!!!
> 
> I'll start off by saying that I did go and re-format chapter 1 before posting this. So, if you read chapter 1 already, you can go re-read it since it is easier to read. Chapter 2 is formatted like it as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kyouko couldn’t do anything other than let her father finish transforming. When he was done doing so, Jin looked hardly recognizable.

His hair was snow white and shoulder-length, as well as his eyes being light green. A simple and dark green masquerade-like mask covered his identifiable features. His superhero outfit consisted of a dark green long-sleeve-and-pants jumpsuit slightly unzipped by the neck to expose the necklace, and he wore black gloves that extend as far as his mid-forearm. His mid-calf-length flat-heel boots had a black-and-dark-green gradient, almost appearing as though they blend into the jumpsuit. On the light green belt around his waist was his weapon - a flashlight.

Walking up immediately to Chisa, Jin placed his hands on both of her shoulders. “Where did you give Komaeda-san the Miraculous?” He questioned. As part of the transformation, Jin’s voice was pitched down to make it sound deeper.

“The… the school yard with the fountain,” she replied.

Giving a nod, Jin shifted his attention to Kyouko. “You go home, young lady,” he ordered, raising a finger before she can get a single word out. “Stay here,” he told Chisa as Kyouko left to make her way home. Jin scanned his surroundings and sprinted away, jumping on several benches and swinging from trees to get to his destination faster.

Nagito was rummaging around in a bush, trying to get to the kwami that was now trying to hide from him. “Saihara-san,” a stern voice spoke up. The Ultimate Luckster jumped at the sudden noise, shuffling to stand up on his feet quickly.

Flying out of the bush, the kwami flew up to Jin. “O-Oh! Master-!” He started, but Jin held up a finger. “Don’t say anything else, Saihara-san,” he told the kwami. Averting his gaze back towards the boy, Jin noticed Nagito gripping the Miraculous box and the ring in one hand.

“And who are you?” Nagito then questioned, swiping at his head to remove leaves that got stuck to his hair.

“It shouldn’t be your concern to know who I am,” Jin stated, walking up to him. “Now I’m going to need that box and that ring,” he demanded.

Nagito stared down at the items, tilting his head. He wondered why his teacher would give anything to such lowly trash like him. “You sound urgent to get these back,” he commented, a small smile on his face. With no fighting or prodding at all, Nagito extended his arm out and allowed Jin to gather the items.

The kwami warped into the ring and Jin placed the ring in the box, giving an approving nod. “Thank you for your cooperation,” he said, beginning to take off.

”Wait.” Nagito called out before asking some things. “Do you know my teacher, Yukizome-sensei? Did you know she gave me the box?”

Jin was silent before answering, “Yes. I am a friend of your teacher, but keep it between us,” He left it at that as he made his way to leave. Barely getting another word in, Nagito watched as the mysterious person did some parkour to leave the school yard. Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself as he began to make his own way home. Such a strange ending to a school week, indeed.

As expected, Chisa was standing in the same spot when Jin arrived back. Upon noticing him, she ran towards him as he was walking at a brisk pace. “Untransform me,” Jin said when the two of them stopped in front of each other. With his transformation gone, his voice was normal again and his physical appearance reverted back. Kiibou floated by his head, slowly drifting down to his shoulder again.

Frowning, Chisa still held a guilty expression behind her eyes. “I’m sorry for messing up,” she mumbled. Jin’s eyes softened, gently gripping Chisa’s right wrist. Getting the message, she shifted the pile of papers to rest in her left arm as he uncurled her fingers and placed the Miraculous box in her hand.

“Yukizome-san,” Jin began, “With Saihara Shuichi as your kwami… I give you the opportunity and responsibility to wield the detective Miraculous.”

Chisa’s heart stopped for a moment as her eyes welled up with happy tears, and Jin chuckled. “Now, now, don’t become a crying mess in front of me,” he slightly laughed as he wiped away her tears. Sniffing, Chisa laughed softly herself, but a thought came to her.

“What if Komaeda-san realizes that I’m the one wielding the Miraculous I tried to give him? If I ever come across him transformed, that is…”

Jin curled Chisa’s fingers over the Miraculous box and retrieved his papers from her. “Not a chance,” he answered, “you know what the transformation does. It changes your appearance to make you look different, and part of your new appearance is based around your kwami. Your voice will also sound deeper.”

Chisa nodded as to show she understood, clutching the Miraculous tightly. “Thank you so much, Kirigiri-san,” she told him.

“You’re very much welcome. The sun is setting fast, so you should be making your way home,” Jin finally said as he turned around and his kwami darted into his shirt pocket. Kiibou poked his head out momentarily to tell Jin something. “You must truly trust her that much; letting her wield a Miraculous when she messed up on handing it out,” he commented.

Not saying anything, Jin gently pushed down on Kiibou’s head to make him slide back down in his pocket.

* * *

Aoi and Yuta bounced happily into the room they shared when they made it home. “Nee-san! You ready for some swimming tomorrow?” Yuta questioned as he dug through his closet to search for his pair of swim trunks.

“It’s not guaranteed, though,” Aoi responded, “Oka-san and oto-san still expect us to do a good chunk of our homework tonight.”

Pouting at that, Yuta trudged over back to his older sister and buried his face in her shoulder. Aoi softly patted his hair while she chuckled. “You know I carry my cell phone with me all the time,” she explained, “I’ll play some music for us while we do some homework.” When Yuta stood up straight again, Aoi unzipped her backpack and shuffled the items inside.

Her fingertips brushed against two unfamiliar objects.

“Huh?”

Aoi gripped each item individually and pulled them out of her backpack. With them revealed, they are two small and identical octagon-shaped boxes. “Where did those come from?” Yuta asked as he walked over with a notebook in hand.

“I don’t know,” Aoi mumbled as she picked one up. As she opened it, a flash of light flew up from the box. Both of them yelped as Aoi almost dropped the box in shock. As the light disappeared, the kwami wasn’t facing them as he stretched.

“Ahh, yeah! Feels good to finally stretch out those muscles!” He exclaimed.

The kwami turned around to see two confused siblings staring at him, with one of them holding a Miraculous box. “Hey! You must be my new holder! Nice to meet you, I’m Momota Kaito!” The kwami chattered on, flying towards Aoi as he grinned widely.

Silence developed between the three of them. “Uh… Hi,” Aoi finally said after a couple minutes. “You’re really… purple,” she commented.

Kaito gave a chuckle. “Yeah, almost everyone points that out,” he explained, “And your outfit is going to be purple when you transform!”

Suddenly, Yuta dove towards Aoi’s backpack and retrieved the other box, opening it and seeing another flash of light. Kaito’s smile faltered slightly as he saw who the other kwami is. “Momota-chaaan!” The second kwami teased as he flew over, gripping the other’s jacket as he whizzed by.

“Hi, Ouma-san,” Kaito said.

Aoi cleared her throat to get their attention. “Alright, we both need an explanation as to what you are and just what the heck is going on,” she said.

* * *

Chiaki was typing away at her desktop computer as she took a bite out of a mochi. It didn’t take long for her skype program to alert her of an incoming request to a call. Accepting it, Skype revealed Hajime sitting at his desk with a few papers beside him. “Hey, what’s up?” Chiaki questioned after she finished her mochi.

“Have you started doing homework yet?” Hajime asked.

“But, Hinata-saan! It’s Friday!”

“Well, I know how you get during the weekend. You get absorbed into your games and put it off until Sunday-”

Suddenly, there was the sound of something being kicked across the floor. “Hi, Kamukura-san,” Chiaki shouted as someone else on Hajime’s webcam came into view. Izuru gave Hajime a death stare.

“You need to learn to not leave your backpack on the floor,” he grumbled as he picked up the backpack and tossed it onto the bed. Hajime rolled his eyes at him, directing his attention back to Chiaki.

“At least do a little bit of it tonight,” he said.

“I’ll try, but no promises.”

Hajime shook his head, but there was a hint of a smile as he disconnected the call.

Spinning around in her chair, Chiaki sighed as she reached for her own backpack and dumped out the contents. A small box came tumbling out, flipping open and dropping a white treble-clef note hair clip onto the floor. There was also a bright light again to reveal another kwami, and as the light dissipated, the kwami was met with a bat close to their face.

“Please don’t hit me!” They pleaded as Chiaki stepped back, the Ultimate gamer’s face displaying confusion. What is that? A fairy? She lowered the bat as the kwami stared at her with wide and frightful eyes. Finally gazing down, she takes notice of the treble-clef hair clip on the floor.

The kwami flew up to her as they began to babble a bit of nonsense before slowing down. “Let me explain, let me explain! I’m a kwami, my name is Akamatsu Kaede, and you are my new Miraculous holder-”

Chiaki held up her pointer finger to silently tell Kaede to stop talking. “Miraculous holder? Kwami?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Directing her attention the hair clip, Kaede nodded her head. “With that hair clip, and a kwami, you can transform into a superhero! As I mentioned already, I’m a kwami myself. In order to transform, you must wear the hair clip and say, ‘Transform me’.”

“Uh… Okay. Whatever you say, Akamatsu-san.”

Chiaki started to put on the hair clip but Kaeda stopped her. “I recommend removing your other one first,” she stated, pointing to the galaga spaceship hair clip already in Chiaki’s hair. “The transformation is meant to conceal your identity, and I’m sure something as small as that would give it away.”

Oh yeah. That’s often a rule of being a superhero as she has seen in her fair share of movies. Grumbling yet still obliging, she removed the galaga spaceship hair clip and replaced it with the treble-clef note one.

Kaede smiled gleefully. “Okay! Now just say the phrase, ‘Transform me’.”

“... Transform me?”

* * *

As part of a nightly patrol while transformed, Chisa was relaxing on the roof of a public building. Of course, unless someone knew it was her, they wouldn’t even realize she was the one sitting up there.

The transformation shortened her hanging-down hair to chest length, made her hair black and her eyes pale green, and her mask was a simple gray color. A white sleeveless shirt with an elbow-length gray undershirt were tucked into a pair of shorts hugging her waist. The shorts themselves were black with a pattern of thin white stripes, and a belt loop was holding her weapon. She had on a pair of white fingerless gloves and white leg warmers that stopped just below her knee. For shoes, she was wearing a simple pair of black loafers with white socks.

Chisa leaned over the railing of the balcony as she gazed down upon the entrance of the school below. Reaching over, she removed her weapon - a magnifying glass - from the belt loop. The weapon isn’t surprising considering that Shuichi, her kwami, is the Ultimate Detective. She pressed a button on the handle, and the glass lit up like a phone screen.

Ring… ring… ring.

“Hello?”, a deep voice answered.

“Ahh, Kirigiri-san. You’re patrolling as well.”

“Hey, use my superhero name, even if you think you’re alone.”

“Titanium? I don’t find it that great of a name.”

“It’s just a name, it doesn’t have to be that amazing.”

“Yeah, true. I’m not even sure what to call myself yet-”

Their conversation was interrupted by a surprised scream not too far away. Eyes wide, Chisa sprinted in the direction of the scream while still on call. “I’m too far away to hear it in real time,” Jin mentioned, “but it sounds like you are closer.”

“Oh…” Chisa mumbled to herself when she finally saw who made the noise. “I gotta go,” she said as she hung up the call and put the magnifying glass back on the belt loop. She jumped down to ground level, startling said person.

Just as she thought. It’s one of the new Miraculous holders.

The new holder’s outfit consisted of a purple vest over a light pink short-sleeve-and-shorts jumpsuit. They didn’t have on gloves of any kind and they were also wearing low-heel boots, but instead they stopped at the knee and were white. Around their waist was a purple upper-thigh-length mesh skirt that had a pattern of white and black music notes. Their hair was straight-shoulder length and blonde, had purple eyes, and their mask was light pink.

“Hey… I’m having a bit of… trouble here,” they uttered, gazing at their weapon. It was a white baton with a button shaped like a black piano key. Holding down the button again, the baton extended for how long they held it for - only a few seconds - and it actually emitted the sound of a C# piano key note above middle C. Letting go of the button retracted the baton back to its original size.

Chisa saw the pink treble-clef music note hair clip. Nice, it’s Chiaki. But, Chisa is unsure if she should reveal her identity to her. “Sure, I’ll help you out. You must be a newbie,” she started, “And, well… I’m a newbie too.” She extended a hand out for a hand-shake. “I’m… Miss Detective. What would yours be?”

Hmm… not the most creative name out there, but it will do. Chiaki took a few moments to think of a superhero name for herself.

“Rosa Klavier,” she replied.

* * *

“Heh… so these are the new Miraculous heroes we have to deal with?”

“Y-Yes… it would appear so. Just a few of them, I heard there are two more of them but they aren't patrolling this night.”

“Well, they must be as pathetic as these three. This will be too easy… Hehehe!”


End file.
